Pokemon: The Final Journey
by GaryBarry
Summary: The Ultimate Tournament for Ash! He must face nine of his friends he's made throughout the first five regions.
1. The Meet Up

**Pokémon: The Final Journey**

_Chapter 1: The Meet Up_

Ash Ketchum, a 15 year old traveling the world with his partner, Pikachu. Throughout his travels, Ash has made many friends. Whether it be in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, or even Unova, he has made many of friends.

As Ash's ferry to Indigo Plateau in Kanto starts to dock, he looks at the invitation one last time. "You are hereby invited to The Ultimate Pokémon Tournament at The Indigo Plateau in the Kanto Region! At this tournament you will face trainers from all 5 discovered regions. This will be a six round tournament with the top 64 trainers we could find. We hope to see you there!" "We have made land in Kanto!" The captain yells. "Here we go Pikachu," Ash says to his partner, "I wonder what the prize is."

As Ash steps closer to the Colosseum where the tournament is to be held he sees a main stage connected to four other smaller stages. "I guess there will be a few preliminary rounds before the Main Event, nothing unusual there." As Ash says that he turns his head to registration and sees a sight he never thought he'd see. Gary Oak, his childhood rival turned Assistant to Kanto's very own Professor Oak, his grandfather. Gary and Ash lock eyes and Ash doesn't know when it'll be, but he knows he and Gary will meet in this tournament. Next to Gary he sees his friend he met in Johto, Harrison. Last time they were in a tournament together Harrison beat Ash in the Quarter-Finals. Ash knows if they face-off again he wont let it repeat. "Hey Ash!" a voice yells off in the distance, why its Tyson, Ash's friend from Hoenn who beat Ash in the Quarter-Finals to win The Hoenn League. "Oh hey Tyson! You got invited too? I'm not surprised. Just know this I'm better than I was three years ago, I've learned a lot more." "You better have, battling in the Hoenn League is also a good way to learn new things,I've actually battled every member of the Elite Four. I lost of course, but hey not everyone can challenge them. I'll see you later Ash." As Tyson walks off Ash gets a glimpse of other old friends of his like Nando, who he defeated in the first round of the Sinnoh League, and Conway, who he defeated in the Third Round in the Sinnoh League. Also Paul, Ash's rival in Sinnoh who made Ash change the way he battled completely, Virgil the trainer who only uses a team full of Eevee and it's evolutions, Cameron the ambitious trainer who beat Ash in the Quarter-Finals in the Unova League, and Stephan, Ash's long-time Unova friend whom he beat in the Third Round of the Unova League.

The next day arrives and Ash Hurries to the Main Stage with the other 63 participants in the tournament to end all tournaments. "Hello everyone!" says the MC of the tournament, "Welcome to my little creation, in this tournament there will be two preliminary matches each trainer must win if they wish to continue to the Main Event. First we will cut these 64 trainers to 32 with a round of single battles. Here are the 32 matches that will take place, once you see your match please head to the front desk to find out what stage you will be on a what element you will battle on. As the faces of the trainers flash on the main screen Ash sees he will face Cameron in the first round of the tournament. He also sees that Conway will face Nando, Tyson will face Harrison, Stephan will face Gary, and Virgil will face Paul.

Who will win, who will lose, who will be the Ultimate trainer, and what even is the prize?! Find out next time!


	2. Let The First Round Begin!

**Pokémon: The Final Journey**

_Chapter 2: Let the First Round Begin!_

"Okay folks!" yelled the MC, "Time to announce where you're battle will take place. Please pay attention to the main screen!" As Ash looks on the main board he sees that his battle with Cameron will be the sixth battle on Stage One. He also sees that Conway and Nando's battle will also on Stage One as the second battle. Stephan and Gary, Tyson and Harrison, and Paul and Virgil will all battle on Stage Four, respectively in that order. Until those battles commence let us direct our attention to Stage One for Conway and Nando's battle.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" yells the MC, "On the red side we have Conway! And on the blue side we have Nando!" The crowd's cheers explode as Conway and Nando exchange battle cries. "I remember you from the Sinnoh League!" yells Conway, "You made it to the top 64, not that impressive if I do say so myself." Nando just stays silent as he plays his harp. "Okay folks, let's see what type of field this battle will take place on!" As the MC says that a grass field rises to the center of the stage. "Now then, let's see what pokémon our two trainers will use. "Alright then!" starts Conway, "Aggron let's go!" "Roserade!" calls out Nando, "Time to shine!" "Alrighty then folks!' announces the MC, "Let's get this single battle between Aggron and Roserade underway!"

"Roserade quick! Bullet seed!" Roserade starts rapidly shooting out seeds landing hit after hit on Aggron. "Aggron! Iron defense!" Aggron's armor starts to glow raising it's defense. "Now solar beam Roserade!" "Aggron iron defense again!" Roserade starts taking in sunlight while Aggron's defense raises even higher. "Fire Roserade!" Conway lets out an evil smile as he yells "Aggron protect!" A blue orb surrounds Aggron as Roserade's solar beam bounces right off into the barrier. "Now Aggron flash cannon!" Aggron shoots out a bright silver beam that sends Roserade flying into the barrier. "Roserade! No!" Roserade stumbles back to its feet and shows that its not ready to give up just yet. "Aggron flash cannon again!" Aggron sends another beam towards Roserade and Roserade is too dazed from the last one to dodge and the flash cannon lands a critical hit. As the smoke clears Roserade rises to its feet once again, brutally damaged but ready to fight. "Quick Roserade charge up another Solar Beam!" "Nando, you are making this too easy!" laughs Conway, "Aggron get in close and hit Roserade with an iron tail while it's charging! As Aggron charges in Roserade absorbs the suns energy. They both fire off their moves at the same time and a huge explosion covers them both. As the smoke clears it shows them in a stand off with Aggron pushing its iron tail into Roserade's solar beam. "Aggron this is unacceptable! You are twice as powerful as that puny Roserade!" screeches Conway, "I demand you to crush it with your iron tail this instant!" "Roserade!" calls out Nando, "Call off your solar beam and jump up!" Roserade follows Nando's order and narrowly dodges Aggron's iron tail which in turn off a balances Aggron and sends it stumbling into the ground. "Now use Magical Leaf!" Roserade summons a flurry of purple leaves and sends them crashing into Aggron and covering it in a cloud of smoke. As the smoke clears Aggron lays there unable to contiue. "And Aggron is unable to battle!" announces the MC, "Which means that the winner of the battle is Roserade and the winner of the match is Nando!" The crowd explodes in excitement. "Congratulations Nando! We can't wait to see what you bring in the next battle!"

And Fin! Hope you guys enjoyed! That was the first time I've written any kind of battle in a fan fiction. I'm like two days in to being a fan fiction so tell me how I'm doing and if you have any pointers I'd be happy to hear them. Until next time! See ya!


	3. Round One Rages On!

**Pokémon: The Final Journey**

_Chapter 3: Round One Rages On!_

Ash watches on as Nando celebrates his victory with his Roserade when all of the sudden someone taps his shoulder. "Hey Ash!" yells the exhausted Cameron. "Oh hey Cameron." responds Ash, "Why are you so out of breath?" "I came running over to get you, Gary and Stephan's battle is about to begin!" "Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Ash and Cameron race to the Fourth Stage just in time for Stephan and Gary to be introduced.

Alright folks lets get the third battle on Stage Four started!" bellowed the MC. "On the red side we have Stephan from the Unova Region! And on the blue side we have the grandson and assistant of Kanto's very own Professor Oak, Gary Oak! "I knew we'd have this battle," yells Stephan, "after I met you in Johto when you were running an errand for your grandfather and Professor Elm told me about you I knew I'd battle you one day! And that day is today!" "You sound confident," retorted Gary, "you better be if you want to beat me." "Alright let's see what our trainers will battle on!" A flat, icy terrain reveals itself. Okay trainers, time to reveal your pokémon!" announces the MC. "Golem! Let's go!" Calls out Gary. As Golem lands on the ice it lands with a thud and crushes the ice around it. "Zebstrika! I need you!" "What?!" exclaims Ash, "Why would Stephan use Zebstrika?" "He must have a strategy." responds Cameron. "Okay folks this battle between Stephan's Zebstrika and Gary's Golem will officially begin!" "Golem, lets try to finish this up with one move, Rollout go!" Golem starts rolling down the field creating trench of crushed ice behind it. "Quick Zebstrika bounce!" Zebstrika launches itself up into the air dodging the rollout. "Golem stop!" As Golem stops it creates a huge crater of ice around it, which it turn also leave sit completely exposed. "Golem get up!" "Zebstrika now!" Zebstrika starts to crash down towards the ground as Golem slowly gets back up. As Zebstrika draws closer to Golem an idea forms in Gary's head. "Golem rollout towards me now!" Golem's rollout allows it to escape and Zebstrika crashes into the crater Golem created and pushes it even deeper into the ice. "Good, Golem, now return to my side!" Golem rolls over to Gary and stops right in front of him." "Zebstrika! Are you okay?" Zebstrika gets back up to its feet and lets out a cry showing that its not backing down yet. "Rollout again!" "Dodge it Zebstrika!" Zebstrika attempts to dodge it, but Golem's rollout has tripled in power and speed since it's original rollout and hits Zebstrika with a critical hit sending it flying into the barrier. "Zebstrika! Don't give up!" Zebstrika stands back up ready to fight, although it does look fatigued. "Alright Zebstrika! Volt tackle!" "What?!" exclaims Gary, "You're using an electric type attack on a ground type?! And I thought you were actually starting to put up a fight. Golem! Finish off Zebstrika with a rollout with four times the power it started with!" Both pokémon charge towards each other with powerful attacks that tear through the ice. "Quick Zebstrika use protect!" Zebstrika quickly stops and shields itself as Golem's rollout collides into it and Golem is sent flying back crashing into the ice towards Gary. "Zebstrika now use bounce!" Zebstrika flies up into the air. "Golem dodge it!" Golem easily rolls out of range as an smirk appears on Stephan's face. "What are you smiling at?" Gary asks. "Oh its just you did exactly as I planned. Now Zebstrika crash towards the center of the ice using Flare Blitz!" Zebstrika charges up a fire that forms around it as it crashes head on into the ice, slowly melting the ice away until there only two thin patches of ice left. One for Zebstrika and one for Golem. Because of Golem's dense weight it's patch of ice cracks and falls apart sending Golem crashing into the water. "Oh I see now," comments Ash, "this was Stephan's plan all along!" " Now Zebstrika bounce up and crash down using volt tackle!" "Golem if you can hear me push off the bottom and use rollout to counter!" From the surface Golem shows no sign of response and Zebstrika dives into the water full power with the volt tackle sending sparks flying all throughout the water. A few moments later a puff of smoke shoots out of the water along with Zebstrika who soars over to the lone patch and crashes into destroying it and sinks back into the water. Golem then appears and climbs out of the water onto to Gary's podium as Zebstrika floats back to the surface belly up and unable to continue. "Zebstrika is unable to battle!" announces the MC, "Which means the winners of the match are Golem and Gary!"

"Wow," exhales Cameron, "Even with Stephan surprising Gary with that flare blitz he couldn't win." "Hey you win some, you lose some." claims Ash, "Even Stephan knows that." "Zebstrika return! You did a great job today, thank you." Stephan says as he walks over to Gary. "Everything I've heard about you is right Gary. You are truly one of the greatest trainers I've ever battled." "You were great too," assures Gary, "Sure I was talking trash about you halfway through that battle, but you shut me up as soon as you lead me in with that volt tackle that turned into a protect. From that point I knew this was a serious battle, and what a battle it was. I'll admit I hope for a rematch one day, stop by Pallet Town before heading back to Unova after the tournament is over and I'll be waiting. You are staying to watch the rest of the tournament right?" "Of course!" exclaims Stephan, "Why wouldn't I? I still have to watch you beat Ash!" "Hey now, who said I would be even battling him?" "I do! You're to and you're going to win!" "Hah, alright whatever you say."

"Alright folks we'll take a 30 minute break and return with the battle of Tyson and Harrison!" announces the MC. "Hey guys did you see our battle?" Stephan asks as he and Gary walk up. "Yeah we did! You both did great!" answers Ash. He and Gary lock eyes and enter another moment tensity between the two. "Hey look!" exclaims Cameron breaking the silence. "Tyson and Harrison are about to battle!"

With Gary joining Nando in round two its time to find out who will join them. Harrison or Tyson? We'll find out when we return!


End file.
